Tenten's Story
by OMGkumiko-chan
Summary: Tenten is a ninja with an attitude. Suddenly this new guy shows up... Hyuga Neji! What will happen! tenXneji hope i get to reply to all your reviews.. if you give me any... OC! and maybe OOC Characters Some randomness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-------------------

**Tenten's story**

Tenten is just a normal ninja with an attitude.

She always gets what she wants because of her evilness.

One day at school…

"You! Naruto!" Tenten shouted.

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"Carry my books!" Tenten shouted.

"Oh sorry I can't master! I have to pick up Hinata!"

"Fine go and get your girl friend!"

Naruto blushed.

"She is not my girl friend!"

"Whatever!"

Naruto left.

**Hmm who should I get to carry my books? **Tenten thought.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten shouted.

"I am not carrying your books!" Sakura said.

"Gar!" Tenten said.

Sakura left.

Then Lee came along.

"Hey Lee!" Tenten said.

"Sorry Tenten, but I can't carry your books today! I have to go see Gai right away!" Lee said.

**Garr! Why is everyone so busy!** Tenten thought.

**Fine I just have to carry my own books! **

Tenten started carrying her books.

Tenten was not used to carrying her books.

She was a little wobbly up the stairs.

Then one of her books fell.

"No! Reach! Reach!" Tenten said to herself.

Then she fell.

"Ahh!" Tenten shouted.

Then suddenly someone caught her.

It was this new student who had white pupils.

"Umm thank you." Tenten said blushing.

_**Tenten: What! Kumiko you made me blush! You told the whole world!**_

_**Kumiko (me): So it's my story!**_

_**Tenten: But it's about ME! Ha you can't say anything now!**_

_**Kumiko: Be quiet!**_

Then the guy put her down.

"Hello my names Hyuga Neji." He said.

"Hi. My name is Tenten." Tenten said.

Then Tenten tried to pick up her stuff again.

She fell again.

Five minutes later Neji started carrying Tenten's stuff.

"You are not really used to this are you?" Neji asked.

"No!" Tenten said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a loser like other people who carry their stuff!"

"…"

"Ha-ha! I kid! I kid!"

"But I am not a loser!" Tenten said.

"Right…"

"I am not!"

Suddenly they arrived in class.

Tenten took her seat.

They all sat in their Ninja teams.

Tenten was with her partner Lee.

Gai came up and said, "Okay class! We have a new student! His name is Hyuga Neji cousin of Hyuga Hinata! He will be in my team."

"Okay!" The class said.

**Ahh! It's that white eyed dude! He will be in my team! **Tenten thought.

Neji sat in between Tenten and Lee.

"Hello." Neji said.

"Hi." Tenten said.

"Hello! I am Rock Lee!" Lee said.

"Hello…" Neji said.

"I am Konoha's handsomest beast!"

"Okay..."

"Is he really this weird?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Yes he is." Tenten said.

"OH MY GOSH! Tenten and Neji are flirting." This blonde pony tailed girl shouted.

"No we are not Ino!" Tenten shouted.

_**Kumiko: Aha it was Ino! Loud mouthed pig! Aha!**_

(Continued)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I hope you review! Tenten is just interesting to write about! this is for my friend Miharu!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------

"OH MY GOSH! Tenten and Neji are flirting." This blonde pony tailed girl shouted.

"No we are not Ino!" Tenten shouted.

-----------------------------------

**Arguments**

"Yamanaka-san! Please sit down!" Gai shouted.

"Fine!" Ino said.

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura said.

"Yeah Sakura?" Tenten said.

"You like this Hyuga guy huh?"

"No I don't!" Tenten blushed.

_**Tenten: you did it again Kumiko!**_

_**Kumiko: so what!**_

"Sure…"

"Well you like Sasuke!"

"Not anymore."

"Really!"

"Yeah we are just friends now I hope!"

**What! Sakura doesn't like me no more! **Sasuke thought.

'**No she doesn't and it's your entire fault!'** inner Sasuke said.

**What do I care?**

'**You care big time!'**

**Who asked you?**

'**You did!'**

**No I didn't!**

'**I'm you and so I asked myself which is you so HA!'**

**Gar! **

_**Kumiko: Sasuke arguing with his inner self! What a loser!**_

_**Inner Kumiko: You argue with your self too!**_

_**Kumiko: I do?**_

_**Inner Kumiko: Yes you do!**_

_**Kumiko: Oh okay.**_

_**Inner Kumiko: ….. Ahh it didn't work!**_

_**Kumiko: Ha! You can't argue with me now! Loser Inner self!**_

_**Inner Kumiko: Just get on with your story!**_

_**Sasuke: Did someone just talk about me?**_

_**Kumiko: You're so slow! We just talked to you 5 minutes ago!**_

_**Sasuke: oh okay…**_

_**Kumiko: Weirdo!**_

"Why don't you like Sasuke no more?" Tenten said.

"I heard he's dating Ino. I don't want to interfere." Sakura said.

"You are such a good friend!" Tenten said.

Sakura smiled.

**No I don't I don't like Ino! **Sasuke thought.

'**Go get your woman back!' **

**Later…**

'**Gar!'**

_**Tenten: I thought this was about me! Not Sakura or Sasuke!**_

_**Kumiko: Oh well they are a cool pair too!**_

_**Tenten: It's MY STORY!**_

_**Kumiko: selfish little…. I mean let's get on with the story!**_

_**Tenten: …**_

Then it was recess.

"Neji! I will show you to my friends!" Tenten said.

Tenten and Neji walked to the others.

"This is Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and INO!" Tenten said.

"What!" Ino said.

"Shikmaru, Lee, and Choji." Tenten said.

"Hello!" They all said.

"Hi! I'm Hyuga Neji." Neji said.

"I got a game we can play! Truth or Dare!"

(Continued)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm… I hope to reply to all your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

---------------------------------

"I got a game we can play! Truth or Dare!"

---------------------------------

**Truth or Dare**

"Ino that is an old game!" Tenten said.

"What you're chicken!" Ino said.

"No! Fine I get to spin first!" Tenten said.

They all sat down.

Tenten spun the bottle.

It landed on Ino.

_**Tenten: Mwahahaha what now Ino!**_

_**Ino: So what! Wait until my turn!**_

_**Tenten: right…**_

_**Kumiko: What are you two doing get back to the story!**_

"Okay Ino! Truth or Dare!" Tenten said.

"Truth!" Ino said.

"Chicken!"

Ino stuck her tongue out.

"Is it true you are dating Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

**Woops! That was supposed to be a fake rumor! It's going to be exposed!** Ino thought.

**What! I am not dating Ino! **Sasuke thought.

"No… it's not true." Ino sadly said.

"Aha! Ino makes up fake rumors!" Tenten said.

**Ino is not dating Sasuke? **Sakura thought.

'**Yeah! Now Sasuke is all ours!' **Inner Sakura said.

**But I'm kind of used to not liking Sasuke anymore…**

'**Loser!'**

**So are you!**

'**Loser!'**

_**Tenten: Hey this is supposed to be about me!**_

_**Kumiko: selfish little….**_

Then Ino spun the bottle.

It landed on Sakura.

"Sakura! Truth or Dare!" Ino said.

"Truth!" Sakura said.

"Do you still like Sasuke!" Ino said.

Sakura put her hand on her heart.

"No." Sakura said.

"WHAT!" everyone said.

"I don't like Sasuke any more!" Sakura said.

_**Kumiko: Gasp!**_

Sasuke was sort of sad.

He was beginning to like Sakura more.

Then Sakura spun the bottle.

It landed on Neji.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare." Neji said.

"OoooOO Mr. Tough guy!" Sakura said.

"Whatever!"

"Who do you think is the cutest in the girls?"

"Umm…" Neji blushed.

Tenten was curious.

"Te-Ten….." Neji said quietly.

"What I didn't hear you." Sakura said.

"I think –" Neji got cut off by the school bell.

(Ring Ring)

"Phew" Neji said.

"You got saved this time Hyuga!" Sakura said.

"Whatever!" Neji said.

They hurried back to class.

Naruto went to Neji.

"So Neji? Who do you think is cute?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Neji said.

"Cause!" Naruto pouted.

Somewhere in the distance someone was smiling and blushing at Naruto's pouted face.

_**Kumiko: hmm I wonder who it is! Hinata duh!**_

_**Hinata: wha-what! n-no it wha-wasn't!**_

_**Kumiko: yes it was! Don't be ashamed of your love!**_

_**(Hinata blushing)**_

_**Naruto: what's going on?**_

_**(Hinata more blushing)**_

_**(Naruto confused.)**_

_**Tenten: Hey this is about me!**_

_**Neji: And me!**_

_**Tenten: It's my story go away loser!**_

_**Neji: What!**_

_**Tenten: I said go away loser! What are you deaf! Or are you blind! You have no pupils! Ha-ha!**_

_**Neji: Yes I do! They are just white!**_

_**Tenten: Exactly! White means no pupils aha! I rock you sock I mean suck!**_

_**Neji: Gar!**_

_**Kumiko: Even though Neji is mad at Tenten he still thinks she is cute!**_

_**Neji: WHAT! No I-I don't!**_

_**Kumiko: See you shutter like Hinata!**_

_**Hinata: I-I don't shu-shutter tha-that much?**_

_**Kumiko: Yeah you do! But you're cool that away.**_

_**Neji: Okay! Whatever! The point is I don't think Tenten is cute!**_

_**Tenten: … **_

_**Kumiko: Ahh you broke Tenten's heart! You mean person!**_

_**Neji: What! No I didn't mean this to happen! Tenten I'm sorry!**_

_**Kumiko: Aha what a loser! I was just lying or was I?**_

_**(Looks at Tenten)**_

_**Tenten: I do not like Neji!**_

_**Neji: Me neither!**_

_**Kumiko: You mean you don't like your self?**_

_**Neji: I mean I do!**_

_**Kumiko: Oh so you do like Tenten!**_

_**Neji: What No! I umm I'm confused!**_

_**Kumiko: That's what I thought! HA!**_

"No I won't tell you Naruto!" Neji said.

"Why not!" Naruto said.

"I don't think I can trust you!" Neji said.

"Gar!" Naruto complained.

Then Neji saw Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Who do you like?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Cause."

"I won't tell you unless you tell me who you like.

"Fine…"

_**Naruto: What! Neji trust that teme! And not me!**_

_**Neji: Yeah I do!**_

_**Naruto: Why I feel so hurt!**_

_**Neji: No one cares**_

_**Naruto: Gar!**_

(Continued)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it hope to get more of your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

---------------------------------

_**Naruto: Why I feel so hurt!**_

_**Neji: No one cares**_

_**Naruto: Gar!**_

---------------------------------

**Useless?**

"So you really want to know eh Sasuke?" Neji said.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Fine you have to keep it a secret."

"You too."

"Sure…."

"You first"

"After you"

"You should go first"

"Gar"

"Hn"

Silence….

"Never mind then." Sasuke said.

"You too!" Neji replied.

'**That was useless' **Sasuke thought.

'**That argument had no point.' **Neji thought.

They walked away.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Neji said.

"Did you tell Sasuke?"

"Maybe?"

"Fine! Don't trust me!"

"…"

Naruto walks the other way.

They all go back to class.

Neji sits in his desk.

Neji sat next to Naruto.

Neji saw Naruto roll up a paper ball.

He gets a straw.

'**Where'd he get the straw?'** Neji thought.

Naruto throws a spit ball at his teacher Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouts.

"What?" Naruto said.

"You threw that Spit ball at me!"

"No I didn't! Do you have proof?"

"I always know its you!"

"Do you have any witness?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Hyuga."

"What?" Neji said.

"Did you see Naruto throw a spit ball?"

"Hmm..."

'**This would be fun to get Naruto in trouble…but…. never mind.' **Neji thought.

"Yes he did." Neji said.

"Neji!" Naruto said.

"Yes?"

Evil smile.

"Naruto go to the principles office!" Iruka says.

"Fine, fine, my 5th trip to the office this week." Naruto says.

'**Naruto gets sent to the office that much?' **Neji thought.

Naruto left the class.

They all go to recess.

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted.

"What?" Sakura shouted back.

"Why you yelling at me?"

"Why are YOU yelling at me?"

"Your being mean!"

"Your being spoiled."

"Yes I know."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hey Tenten! Will you go out with me?" A voice said.

(Continued)

---------------------------------

Muwahaha you cannot find out until the next chapter who asked Tenten out.

Sorry I didn't update for a long time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

---------------------------------

"Your being spoiled."

"Yes I know."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hey Tenten! Will you go out with me?" A voice said.

---------------------------------

**Yes or No?**

The voice was…

Sasuke!

_**Kumiko: gasp**_

"Sasuke! Why are YOU? asking ME out!" said Tenten.

"Cause I feel like it." Sasuke said.

'**Why is Sasuke asking me out? Well I am pretty cool.' **Tenten thought.

"So? What's your answer?" Sasuke asked.

'**What? Sasuke is asking Tenten out? Not that I care….' **Sakura thought.

"**You care!" **Inner Sakura said.

'**No I don't!' **

"**Yeah you do!" **

'**Do you have proof?' **

"**I'm a spiritual being I don't need physical proof just spiritual proof!"**

'**Okay….'**

"My answer is…" Tenten said.

_Flash Back_

"_Sasuke!" Kakashi said._

"_What?" Sasuke said._

"_I heard your little cherry blossom--I mean the cherry blossom doesn't like you anymore. Is it true?"_

"_Maybe?"_

"…"

"_Okay it's true so what? Why do you care?"_

"_Aha! Cause I'm your sensei and I should care about you guys."_

"_Right…"_

"_So. I know you like Sakura."_

"_WHAT! No I don't!" _

"_Yes you do its written all over your face!"_

"_Hn."_

"_I can help you to go back together I read it in a book once."_

_**Kumiko: I wonder what book it is. It must be a book he ALWAYS reads hmm…**_

"_Hmm I wonder what book is that?" Sasuke said._

"_If you don't know its Icha Icha Paradise."_

"_No! What made me think that?" Sasuke said._

"_Anyways just ask someone else out to make Sakura jealous then bam! You're together."_

"_Okay… But why do I want to be together with Sakura?"_

"_Cause we all know you like Sakura."_

"_Do you have proof?"_

"_I see you give glances to Sakura when she's not looking… even though that is sort of rare." _

"…_."_

"_I know what you are thinking Sasuke I am a genius you know."_

"_You have no idea what I am thinking!"_

"_Oh well just go ask someone else out! Or else."_

"_Or else what?"_

"_Or else…. you will be a single bachelor forever with 37 cats! And a dead peacock!"_

"_No! Wait... I have plenty of fan girls who would date me."_

"_But YOU wont love that fan girl, and plus all your fan girls went to me ha-ha!"_

"…_."_

"_Or else you will never be a jounin forever and you can never kill Itachi!"_

"_No!"_

"_Now GO! Go ask a girl out!"_

_Sasuke ran to look for a girl._

_End Flash Back_

"My answer is…"

(Continued)

---------------------------------

Muwahaha you have to wait!

_**Endoh: Bwahahahahahaha…yeah know…I think cheesecake is really good…**_

**_Kumiko: Okay…. Now you readers have to wait until the next chapter! Review or else the next chapter will not be posted muwahaha_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

------------------------------------

"_Now GO! Go ask a girl out!"_

_Sasuke ran to look for a girl._

_End Flash Back_

"My answer is…"

------------------------------------

**Questions and Answers and Randomness**

Then Neji comes in.

"Hello. What are you all doing?" Neji said.

"Uh Nothing?" Sasuke said.

"Right… Sasuke was just asking me out and I have to give him my answer." Tenten said.

_**Kumiko: dramatic Music**_

'**What! That Sasuke is asking my Tenten I mean…. Tenten out!' **Neji thought.

"**Go and beat the heck out of him!" **Inner Neji said.

"Why are you asking Tenten out Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke said.

"Cause… can it be that Tenten is the girl you like?" Neji said.

"Maybe?"

_**Kumiko: Just pretend Neji and Sasuke are still arguing….**_

"Tenten you got some guys fighting over you." Sakura said.

"Well I am really cool." Tenten said.

"Who will you choose? Sasuke or Neji?"

"Neji didn't ask me out yet."

"Right…. But you can tell he wants to."

"What? Really how?"

"OMG! Why do you think Neji is arguing with Sasuke?"

"Hmm…."

"OMG! You're hopeless."

Sakura leaves.

Sasuke and Neji are still arguing.

Tenten quietly leaves the two.

Neji and Sasuke are now alone in the quiet hallway.

Neji looks around.

'**Sakura and Tenten are gone hmm…' **Neji thought.

"Sasuke look it's a rice ball with wings!" Neji said.

"Where?" Sasuke turns around.

Neji leaves.

Sasuke is still searching, then he hears the quietness.

"Neji? Sakura? Tenten?" Sasuke looks around.

"I'm late for class! And I might not be a jounin!" Sasuke said.

He runs to class.

"Sasuke you're late for class!" Iruka says.

"Sure…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke sat down next to his teammates Sakura and Naruto.

"Bla blab la blab la blab la bla bla…." Iruka teaches.

Tenten is still thinking for an answer.

Neji is thinking about Tenten's answer.

Sasuke was thinking of the rice ball I mean… Tenten's answer.

Sakura was thinking how well strawberries go with yogurt.

_**Kumiko: Wow! **_

_**Sakura: What? They do go together?**_

_**Kumiko: Right…. **_

Then class ended.

Sasuke went up to Tenten and asked for her answer.

While they were talking Neji was thinking…

'**What if Tenten says yes?' **Neji thought.

"**OoooOO I have an idea!" **Inner Neji said.

'**Okay. What is it?'**

"**What if you make Tenten jealous?"**

'**Why would I want to do that?'**

"**So Tenten can dump Sasuke and go to you!"**

'**Okay.. Sure?'**

Neji looks around.

'**Ino, No she's a pig. Temari, no she's older then me. Tsunade, Oh heck no! Sakura, hmm… sure why not?' **Neji thought.

"Sakura!" Neji said.

"Would you go out with me?" Neji said.

"Why? You're just trying to make Tenten jealous." Sakura said.

"No I'm not…"

"Yeah you are its hecka obvious!"

"It is?"

"OMG! You are just like Tenten! If Tenten says yes to Sasuke you want to get together with her and so you try to make her jealous."

"Wow girls these days sure are smart."

_**Kumiko: Yes we are.**_

"Yup, besides Tenten she's still clueless that you like her."

"What I don't like her..."

"Yes you do!"

"How do you know?"

"OMG! When we were playing truth or dare you said Ten…"

"Oh okay…"

"Yeah…"

"So want to help me make Tenten jealous and go with Sasuke?"

"WHAT! I don't want to go with Sasuke!"

"Right…"

"Whatever just go tell Tenten we're together."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

_**Kumiko: With Tenten and Sasuke…**_

"My answer is..." Tenten said.

Neji comes in again.

"Hey Tenten guess what?" Neji said.

"What?"

"I'm together with Sakura-CHAN."

'**What! Neji never calls me -chan!'**

"Oh k." Tenten said.

"Sasuke my answer is yes!" Tenten said.

_**Endoh: Don Don DON!**_

_**Kumiko: aka dramatic music**_

"Okay…" Sasuke said.

'**What! Neji is with my Sakura I mean … Sakura.' **Sasuke thought.

"**GO get your woman back!" **Inner Sasuke said.

'**Yeah!' **

"Hey Neji what if we all go on a double date?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure why not?" Neji said.

'**Now this is my chance to go with Tenten/Sakura' **Sasuke and Neji think.

(Continued)

------------------------------------

Wee this is fun!

_**Kumiko: Wow! The guys and TENTEN are both clueless here.**_

_**Endoh: Wow! Bread and butter Bread and butter bread and butter weee!**_

_**Kumiko: Okay…. So much randomness….**_

_**Endoh: Why thank you.**_

_**Tenten: Hey Hey people! Why is this story not mostly about ME! **_

_**Kumiko: Because we say so.**_

_**Tenten: Did you not read the title? 'Tenten's story' ! Its my story! Your not a very good writer!**_

_**Kumiko: You're so mean! TT now I won't make anymore stories!**_

_**Tenten: Ha!**_

_**Kumiko: Unless the readers might think that I'm a good writer I shall make more just for them.**_

_**Tenten: No! Wait… That means more me! Review people or I'll kill you! **_

_**Itachi: That's my line!**_

**_Kumiko: Okay... I still feel hurt review people so I can feel happy!_**

_**Kisame: Hey Itachi can I have ketchup for my rice crackers.**_

_**Itachi: Kisame your on live fan fiction! Get out!**_

_**Kisame: Oh really? Hi mom! Hope your reading this!**_

_**Kumiko: Get out all of you! Anyways why is Itachi and Kisame here! They weren't even part of the story!**_

_**Itachi: what! your not going to put me in the story I feel so hurt.**_

_**Kumiko: I meant in this chapter you weren't mentioned!**_

_**Itachi: What you didn't put ME in the story! I will kill you!**_

_**Gets out Kunai**_

_**Kumiko: Endoh help me! And reviewers If you don't review Itachi shall kill me and I can't right no more stories! Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

---------------------------------

"Hey Neji what if we all go on a double date?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure why not?" Neji said.

'**Now this is my chance to go with Tenten/Sakura' **Sasuke and Neji think.

---------------------------------

'**Wait… Why did I agree with Sasuke?' **Tenten thought.

"**It's because you like Neji and you want to make him jealous." **Inner Tenten said.

'**Your right… Hey wait! No!'**

"**Ha-Ha! I got you!"**

'**No you didn't I was just kidding, can't an inner person take a joke?'**

"**I can, but that wasn't a joke, right now you're with Sasuke!"**

'**No!' **

"Tenten! Tenten!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh what?" Tenten said

"OMG! You were out dazed."

"Oh Okay."

"So now you're dating Sasuke."

"And you're dating Neji."

Then suddenly Ino comes in.

"I heard, I heard, I heard, Tenten was dating Sasuke!" Ino said.

"It's true." Sakura said.

"And Sakura's with Neji?" Ino asked.

"Yup." Tenten said.

"Tenten I have to tell you something, excuse us Sakura." Ino said.

"Tenten did you know Sakura's trying to steal away YOUR Neji from you." Ino said.

"What do you mean MY Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I'm your BESTEST friend! I know you! And you like Neji."

"So what if I do?" Tenten blushed.

"Sakura is stealing him from you! GO get him back. Sakura's the enemy!"

"Sakura's then enemy…" Tenten said as if she's being hypnotized.

Then Ino went to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I'm your BESTEST friend right…" Ino said.

"No." Sakura said.

"What! That was only a small argument over a guy, now we're friends again right?"

"Okay sure… What's the catch?"

"You know Tenten's stealing Sasuke from you."

"I told you I don't like Sasuke!"

"I'm your BESTEREST friend! I know you! And I can tell you still like Sasuke, maybe even more then a school girl crush."

"What! No that's not true!" Sakura blushed.

"See your blushing!"

"Fine maybe more then a school girl crush, but don't tell him!"

"You do know Tenten is stealing Sasuke away from you!"

"No… she just…"

"Ha! No excuse! Now remember Tenten's the enemy!"

"Tenten's the enemy." Sakura said also hypnotized.

Then Sakura left.

"Mwahahaha! Now that I can make the two argue, later on Sasuke AND Neji shall some to me! They'll be all mine! Mwahahaha!" Ino said.

(Continued)

---------------------------------

_**Kumiko: Ino is so mean!**_

_**Miharu: Yeah she is! Ino's a pig! hogging all the guys shame shame.**_

_**Ino: What! I can't help my looks.**_

_**Miharu: You mean your greediness?**_

_**Ino: pff **_

**_Kumiko: Okay then… I will now post chapter 8 until you people review! It will be your fault I update slow, I'm actually a fast story writer and it's all ready, but you people should review, the lesser review the shorter the story, that's how evil I am Mwahahaha! Review now! Bye Bye!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Busted**

Chapter 8

------------------------

"Mwahahaha! Now that I can make the two argue, later on Sasuke AND Neji shall some to me! They'll be all mine! Mwahahaha!" Ino said.

------------------------

Sakura and Tenten met each other in the hall way.

"Sakura..."

"Tenten…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto came out of nowhere.

"Get out here Dope!" Sakura hits Naruto.

Naruto runs away.

It suddenly gets quiet between Tenten and Sakura.

"Sakura… I thought you didn't like Sasuke, so why are you dating Neji."

"Cause then Ino said –"

"Ino told that I was stealing Sasuke/Neji away from each other?" they both said.

"INOO!" Sakura and Tenten shouted really pissed at Ino.

"Lalala, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, mine mine mine!"

Ino kept singing as she skipped as the little girl she is!

"Ino!" Sakura and Tenten charged at Ino.

Then they both hit Ino in a sonic punch and Ino went up in the air like team rocket in Pokemon!

_**Kumiko: if you don't know Pokemon then Ino went up in the sky and it's like a star shined.**_

"NO! Neji-kun! Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Ino shouted as she was flying. (Ding)

Sasuke looked up and looked down again with a question mark on his head.

Neji was just sleeping.

"Ino that pig!" Sakura said.

"That was a good exercise." Tenten said stretching her arm.

"Yeah!"

They both smiled.

"You know we are still with Neji and Sasuke, let's dump them!" Tenten said.

"Okay!"

Evil Smile!

"Sasuke/Neji! I dump you." Sakura and Tenten said.

The two were mouth opened.

With circles around their eyes.

They were very clueless.

"Hmm... I wonder where Ino is." Sakura and Tenten thought.

_Ino was wandering in the desert, no food, no drinks._

"_Sasuke… Neji …" Ino was saying._

_Ino walking with a stick in her hand for a cane._

_Ino was wearing dirty clothes._

_The sun beating down on her._

_Ino was begging to herself for water._

Well that was only what Tenten and Sakura thought.

Tenten went back to class, Sakura went to hers.

Their teacher for the class was Asuma.

"We have a new transfer student from China." Asuma said.

Is the person a girl or a boy? Is he or she cute? The class was asking each other.

Tenten couldn't care less.

Then the boy came in.

He was wearing a traditional Chinese outfit.

It was color green.

He had black hair.

To the girls he was cute.

Tenten looked up…

Kanbe was his name.

"KANBE!" Tenten was wide eyed.

"Tenten!" Kanbe shouted.

"Naruto!" Naruto said.

"NARUTO THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR CLASS!" Tenten said.

"I just wanted to be in the story!" Naruto pouted.

"Well it's my story!" Tenten said.

"What story? Tenten?" Kanbe said.

"What! Kumiko you for got to put it in the cut part!" Tenten said.

_**Kumiko: Sorry sorry! Hee hee hee? **_

_**Tenten: Gosh! **_

_**Kumiko: Okay since you already said that back to the story!**_

"Tenten my LOVE!" Kanbe said.

Neji stood up curious and angry.

Steam through Neji's ears.

_**Kumiko: and the next part, oh wait there isn't one, sorry. Well 5 reviews and then the next chapter evil me muwahaha! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

------------------------

"Tenten my LOVE!" Kanbe said.

Neji stood up curious and angry.

Steam through Neji's ears.

------------------------

**Jealousy and Sushi**

"Kanbe! What are you doing here!" Tenten shouted.

_**Kumiko: Kanbe is an OC!**_

"Tenten! I have come to pick you up to go to China!" Kanbe said.

"What the hell do you need to go to China for Kaby?" Neji said pissed (cough jealous cough)

"It's Kanbe!" Kanbe said.

"What ever Kaby! Why the hell do you need to go to China with brunette?" Neji said.

_**Kumiko: brunette means having dark or brown hair! Neji's just making up names for people. XD**_

"IT'S TENTEN YOU NEVI!" Tenten also made up a name for Neji.

**_Kumiko: Nevi means: A congenital growth or mark on the skin, such as a mole or birthmark. That bird cage mark on this forehead Tenten is referring to._**

"HEY I MAKE NAMES UP!" Neji said.

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU WERE ARGUING FOR ME TO KANBE?" Tenten said.

"Oh right. Why the hell do you want Tenten to go to china with you!" Neji continued arguing with Kanbe.

"Didn't my Tenten say anything to you?" Kanbe said.

"She's not your Tenten! She's mine! I mean she's no ones!" Neji said blushing.

"Ne-ji…" Tenten said blushing also.

"So I see you love Tenten also! Well to bad! Tenten is all MINE!" Kanbe said.

"And what makes you say that!" Neji snapped back.

A shocked Kanbe said, "Because we are getting married in China!"

"_Getting married in China.."_

"_Getting married in China.."_

"_Getting married in China.."_

"_Getting married in China.."_

"_Getting married in China.."_

"_Getting married in China.."_

"_Getting married in China.."_

"_Getting married in China.."_

"_Getting married in China.."_

_**Tenten: okay we get it already! **_

_**Kumiko: hee hee heee?**_

"What did you say?" Neji said.

"I said getting marri –" Kanbe stopped.

"I know what you said! You're getting married in China? Tenten how come I never knew this!"

_ flashback _

"_Geeze! Everyone in my class has a boy friend besides me!" said a 3 year old Tenten._

"_Okay the next guy I see shall be my husband!" Tenten said._

_Then 3 year old Kanbe was walking the path Tenten was walking._

"_YOU!" Tenten said pointing at Kanbe._

"_What? Me?" Kanbe said confused._

"_You shall become my soon to be husband!" Tenten replied._

"_Eh!"_

_Weeks later Tenten had to move to Japan (where that Naruto people are)._

"_Tenten! I will wait for you!" Kanbe shouted._

"_Me to my soon to be husband!" Tenten replied back._

_ end flashback _

"AHH! Really that's what happened! You were just playing." Kanbe said crying.

"Yeah! I was only 3 years old I couldn't help it." Tenten said.

"So that's was Tenten when she was young, no difference." Neji sweat dropped.

"Shut up!" Tenten said pissed.

"Hmph." Neji said back.

"Aren't you the one who got jealous?" Tenten said.

"Wha-what are you talking about I was just ju-just curious cause you are my teammate." Neji said blushing.

"Right…" Tenten said happy.

(Continued)

----------------------------------------------------

_**Kumiko: haha you're happy you found out Neji likes you.**_

_**Tenten: no! I was happy he didn't like me.**_

_**Kumiko: oh right! I was just kidding hee hee hee?**_

_**Kumiko's thoughts: if Tenten find out Neji likes her then the story might be ruined!**_

_**Tenten: what are you thinking Kumiko?**_

_**Kumiko: NO no nothing really! Hee hee hee? Now let's go get sushi!**_

_**Naruto: I'm in!**_

_**Kumiko: Okay… well please review and make any suggestion for Tenten's story (message of course so their won't be any spoilers XP)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

------------------------

"Aren't you the one who got jealous?" Tenten said.

"Wha-what are you talking about I was just ju-just curious cause you are my teammate." Neji said blushing.

"Right…" Tenten said happy.

------------------------

**Lovey Dovey! ;D**

walk walk walk

follow follow follow

walk faster

follows faster

STOPS

BUMPS

"OUCH! KANBE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE STILL! THAT WHOLE WEDDING THING IS A MISTAKE!" Tenten shouted.

"I know.. but I don't want to leave my love behind with this Neji guy" Kanbe said.

"What will it take for you to leave?!"

"Hmm.. maybe if you set me up with one of your cute friends."

"… okay.. fine if that what it takes you to leave!" Tenten said.

_**Kumiko: in the background Hyuga is standing er hiding.. watching the two love birds walk and talk. **_

**What is Tenten doing?! I thought she didn't like that Kanbe guy whatever.. wait a minute.. why do I care?! **Neji thought.

'**I thought we already went through this!? you like Tenten blah blah blah!' **inner Neji said.

**alright.. I'll agree with you this round.. **Neji said.

_**Kumiko: AT THE DATING PLACE **_

"OKAY ROUND ONE! this lovely girl has four hair ties on her hair, which shows she really likes her hair? SHE IS BLONDE! TALL! and ACTS WOMANLY! give it up for…!!! SABUKA TEMARI!" Tenten said talking like those announcer show host women.

_**Kumiko: Kanbe looks up at the tall blonde woman with them big—**_

_**Tenten: DON'T BE DESCIBING THOSE!**_

_**Kumiko: fan.. **_

"uhh .. Hi." Kanbe said.

"I have seriously no Idea why I'm here.. I already have a man.. TENTEN! you told me this was an all you can get wind buffet?!" Temari said.

"uhh haha! I was just kidding.. NEXT!" Tenten said.

"Okay here is the shy, innocent, cute, purple haired, HYUGA HINATA!" Tenten said again.

"umm he-hello.." Hinata said.

"WOAH! YOUR REALLY CUTE!" Kanbe said getting closer.

"Umm uhh ano.. yo-your ge-getting to cl-close! KYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Hinata screamed.

PUNCH!

"GET AWAY FROM MY HINATA!" Naruto shouted.

"OUCH!!" Kanbe said.

_**Kumiko: Naruto picks up Hinata like a princess.. Hinata blushing.. Naruto looking out to the sunset.. rides away on a beautiful white stallion horse where they jorney off to—**_

_**Naruto: THA-THAT is not want happened blush**_

_**Kumiko: okay then you just go off to a hotel ;D **_

_**Hinata: KYYYAAAA! no th-that's not…**_

_**Miharu: KUMIKO! I thought this was a kids fanfiction!**_

_**Kumiko: Hee hee hee OF COURSE WHAT AR YOU THINKING! YOUR SICK! I was saying their going to the hotel to go eat at their restaurant! hotels have really good resteraunts there **_

"uhh that went smoothly.." Tenten said.

"I don't think this is working out!" Kanbe said.

"okay lets just get on.. INO!" Tenten said.

"WHAT! no beautiful blonde girl description for me?!" Ino said.

"nope!" Tenten replied.

"hey hot stuff, I'm Yamanaka Ino. single and hoooooooot." Ino said.

"hey.. is that a pimple on your forehead!?" Kanbe said.

"WHAT! NOOOOOO!" Ino screamed rushing to the bathroom.

"UGH! this is seriously not working out! I'm going to the water fountain!" Kanbe said walking away.

"ARG! this is useless! if I don't get Kanbe to get a girl! he might fall in love with me again!" Tenten said.

_**Kumiko: suddenly a man suited in a black tux, walked in front of Tenten and said..**_

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE KANBE AND HERE YOU ARE ALL LOVEY DOVEY WITH HIM!" exclaimed the madly blushing furious Hyuga Neji.

"eh!? me and Kanbe? lovey dovey? AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH YOU MUST BE DRUNK!" Tenten said.

"what are you talking about!?"

"The important thing is what are YOU talking about!? I'm trying to set up Kanbe on a date with one of the classmates!"

"HUH!? oh uhh.. I'm just.. uhh.."

"AHA! your such a LOSER! and here I am trying to be cupid! and here you are! AHA what are you JEALOUS! AHAHAHAH THAT'S A GOOD ONE! NEJI HYUGA JEALOUS OF KANBE FOR THINKING HE IS DATING THE AWESOME TENTEN! AHAHAHAH"

"…"

_**Neji stood up straight looking at Tenten with a serious face.**_

"AHA Neji what are you doing?" Tenten said wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

_**Neji suddenly grabs Tenten's shoulder, lifts her up.. for a moment looks at her surprised face..**_

"Neji!? What the hek are you—" Tenten got caught off.

_**Neji kisses Tenten forcefully but tenderly on the delicate pink lips of his crush. Tenten opens her eyes shockingly. Unable to move, not even lift a finder. So shocked she is still at the same position of when Neji grabbed her. Slowly surprisingly Tenten slowly closes her eyes. As of cherishing this moment of love.**_

_**Kumiko: meanwhile at the water fountain...**_

"THIS IS SO USELESS. I can never find the perfect girl who is available for me! Maybe god is saying that Tenten is the only girl for me!" Kanbe said.

_**Just then at that moment a delicate pink flower looks at Kanbe.. waves hi.. and slowly approaches him.**_

**YES! THIS IS THE GIRL! MY LIFE IS WITH THIS GIRL! **Kanbe thought excitedly.

_**Kanbe reaches out and grabs the girls hand.**_

"HELLO MY NAMES KANBE AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOU TO MARRY ME AND HAVE MY KIDS!" Kanbe exclaimed.

"WHA!?" Sakura said.

_**Out in the back a black raven haired boy comes rushing to the two.**_

"GET AWAY FROM MY SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted.

"EH!?" Kanbe and Sakura shouted.

PUNCHES KANBE

KANBE BLAST AWAY IN THE AIR! crying

"I WILL NEVER FIND TRUE LOVE!" (Ding)

"ey.. Sasuke. what do you mean MY Sakura?" Sakura said with a little hint of blush on her curious face.

"ah! uhh no-nothing at all!" Sasuke said turning away with a hit of blush.

"ohh.. I see." Sakura said looking down with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"umm. would you like..? to.. go.. eat.. lunch with me?"

"SURE!" Sakura said happily.

_**Kumiko: meanwhile..**_

_**Neji slowly backs away eyes gently looking at the pink brunette girl.**_

"oy .. Neji.. wha-what do you think your doing?" Tenten said slowly as her face is still red.

"I don't .. know. My body just started moving on its own." Neji slowly said, face red.

"I don't get you.. At first when I saw you, you looked kind and shy. Then as I gradually got to know you, you became someone I can argue with, like a friend.. and no your .."

"I'm sorry..."

(Continued)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kumiko: WOAH! do you have any idea how hard it was to make this! SO MUCH DEEP STUFF Oo I haven't wrote any of this in a long time! oh yea sorry I took REALLY long to update.. what was I was like in 7**__**th**__** grade at that time?! WOAH! way long xD. well now that I finally reviewed.. I would really like to hear the reviews of my old time reviews I really missed you guys! 33 well how was the story?**_

_**Tenten: …**_

_**Kumiko: aww I'm sorry.. your not in the mood right now! ;;**_

_**Neji: …**_

_**Naruto: WELL THAT WAS AN AWESOME CHAPTER! it shows how much my love for Hinata really! … **_

_**Naruto thinks to himself what he just said**_

_**BLUSH**_

_**Hinata.. BLUSH**_

_**both of them faints**_

_**Sakura: well.. my story is alright I guess..**_

_**Sasuke: hn**_

_**Kumiko: oh well theres not a lot of fun and randomness in this chapter.. well there is but in the end . xD. well please review because if you don't the main character wont have anything to say!**_

_**Tenten: ..! **_

_**Kumiko: exactly! bye ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

----------------------

"oy .. Neji.. wha-what do you think your doing?" Tenten said slowly as her face is still red.

"I don't .. know. My body just started moving on its own." Neji slowly said, face red.

"I don't get you.. At first when I saw you, you looked kind and shy. Then as I gradually got to know you, you became someone I can argue with, like a friend.. and now your .."

"I'm sorry…"

----------------------

**Is this the END?!**

"ehh! What are you sorry for?" Tenten said.

"Because I ruined our friendship.." Neji said sadly.

"Hmm not really" Tenten said blushing.

"So it means you'll go out with me!?"

"NO! It just means we are still friends and I'll think about what you've done and snicker snicker I might think of a punishment for you! AHAHAHAHHA!" Tenten shouted.

_**Kumiko: Later on… with Sakura and Sasuke (eating lunch)**_

"ne.. Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"hm?" Sasuke sort of replied.

"why did you ask me to go out and eat with you?"

"uhm is there a reason I should not?"

"well no.. but it makes me curious" Sakura blushed.

"then I don't need to answer that _useless_ question." Sasuke replied.

_**Kumiko: brief pause**_

"ah no I didn't mean it that way –" Sasuke said again.

"OH I see. USELESS question! FINE I'm leaving!" Sakura shouted

"NO!"

_**Kumiko: Sakura runs away shedding tiny bits of tears. Her hair is flowing in the wind. SUDDENLY a figure pops out!**_

"KYYYAAAAAAAAA!" a shout is heard.

"SAKURAAAA!" Sasuke shouts in the distant.

_**Kumiko: just after shouts out his beloved's name, a piece of not came saying; Dear Sasuke-kun, I am happy to announce I shall get married soon to this lovely girl. Love, Itachi. **_

"Dammit!" Sasuke shouts.

_**Kumiko: Sasuke runs around frantically**_

**PUNCH**

"Sasuke-teme! What are you doing acting all weird!" Naruto said with his hand held with Hinata.

"Sakura.." Sasuke says.

"Sakura?"

"she.."

"She..?"

"was.."

**Naruto being annoyed.**

"SPIT IT OUT YOU #&$($ ( that (..."

_**Kumiko: please pause for a brief moment**_

"Sakura's been kidnapped!" Sasuke FINALLY says

"EHH!" Naruto replied shockingly.

"We should find her then!" Hinata said.

_**Kumiko: Later on Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata went around gathering people to help look for Sakura, just then..**_

"Sasuke! I found Itachi!" Shino said.

"Okay then let's go!" Sasuke shouted.

_**Kumiko: So Sasuke, Shino, and Naruto headed out towards Itachi.**_

_**Kumiko: Later on.. At the wedding**_

"And now… If there is anyone who testifies that these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

"STOP!" Shino shouted.

"IN THE NAME OF LOVE, BEFORE YOU BREAK HIS HEART!" Naruto sang.

"SHUT UP idiot!" Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke! You came!" Itachi said.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke replied.

"WHAT?!" Itachi replied angrily.

"Just what are you doing marrying MY GIRLFRIEND, MY LOVER, MY LIFE!"

"What did you say bastard!"

_**Kumiko: Sasuke then grabs the bride's arms, makes her face him, lifts up her veil, pucks up his lips, and then opened his eyes in surprise.**_

"ehh… your not Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Nooo… she ISN'T she is my FIANCE!" Itachi said really angry.

_**Kumiko: Sasuke turns around sadly and embarrassed, looks up surprised again. He sees Sakura standing in front of him.**_

"That whole episode was meant for me … right?" Sakura asked curiously.

"yeah.. What's it to yeah?" Sasuke said.

"Well since I'm your girlfriend I think we should go somewhere alone to eat."

"heh… Really?!" Sasuke said surprised and blushing.

"yeah… Let's go!"

_**Kumiko: Sakura takes Sasuke's hand, Sasuke laced their hands together, both looked at each other blushingly, then walked out of the wedding.**_

"So are we done being wedding crashers?" Naruto said.

"yes Naruto… we are." Shino said leaving Naruto behind

_**Kumiko: so then they continued the wedding with Itachi and his Fiancé (which isn't important right now cause I made that up). Now off to Tenten and Neji.**_

'hmm what should I do?' Tenten thought.

'I said WHAT SHOULD I DO!' Tenten thought even louder

'**Nothings going to happen if you think loudly! You'd just annoy yourself basically!' **Inner Tenten said.

'Well you usually _help_ me out! Can't you do it again?'

'**I didn't do anything, I'm a figment of your imagination, you thought of yourself giving yourself good advice.' **Tenten said.

'ugh I have no hope now.'

'**Hey! Did you know whatever the heart wants, the body would always respond!'**

'Huh?'

'**For example, if you didn't like this bad tasting food, then your body would throw it up right?'**

'Yeah…'

'**Well it is common knowledge that whenever you kiss, if you like it you would close your eyes!'**

'WHA-what does that have to do with anything!'

'**The heart wants what the heart wants, and it would make your body do what it wants!'**

'So because I closed my eyes, I just said I accept?'

'**BASICALLY IDIOT! I mean did you HATE that kiss?'**

'No… not really'

'**SO there you have it! Jeez! I'm going on vacation SEE YEAH!'**

_**Kumiko: Tenten stood up with optimistic confidence. Ran really fast towards her fellow Hyuga. **_

"NEJI!" Tenten said.

"hm?" Neji replied.

"I thought about it!"

"uhmm you don't have to give me an answer if you don't want to… I just want you to think of me as a man…"

"well I'm telling you! Because I thought of this real hard!"

"No really its –"

"I like you."

"really nothing actually, ehh WHAT?"

"I said it already! Don't make me say it twice!"

"NO! I heard it I just want to hear it again!" Neji said smiling

"NOOO! Loserface its embarrassing to even say it once!"

"Come on, I know you love me!"

**Tenten's face Poped red**

"Come on Let's go... boyfriend!" Tenten said happily.

"Okay… love." Neji replied happily back.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------

_**Kumiko: WOAH it actually ended, after so long of no update! I mean I'm already freshman! I think when I made this story I was in 8**__**th**__** or 7**__**th**__** grade! Its finally done! Thank you everyone for supporting me because without your reviews I wouldn't of continued! See you later! **_


End file.
